Starfire
Starfire(Kory Solaris) is a part Ararath, part Tamaranian, part human princess of Azar, and one of the founding members of the FusionFall Heroes. She is also Robin's main love interest and later becomes his girlfriend. Character History Background Starfire was born and raised on the secondary planet of Azarath, Tameran, before arriving on Earth and joining the FusionFall Heroes. The Azarathians are an emotional race who see feelings as the force that drives their very livelihood. In fact, it's their emotions that fuel their natural abilities of flight. Because of this, Starfire and Raven are inherently the most sensitive members of the Fusions. Starfire and her twin was cared for as a child by Simon Petrikov, who later turned into the Ice King and had gone insane. Starfire's only family of which we know in the series are her 4 sisters, older brother and her evil step sister, Blackfire. Starfire came to Earth as Koriand'r, an alien girl who left her home planet fighting for her freedom after Gordanians tried to buy her into slavery. Personality Despite her beauty, Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. Relationships Robin Starfire enjoys Robin's teachings to no end and they get along very well. Starfire is quite beautiful, and boys occasionally flirt with her--a fact which occasionally sparks jealousy in Robin. Raven Raven did not take such a liking to Starfire once she became part of the team. It was the same for Starfire. She never truly understood Raven, and so she did not connect with her very well. Starfire attempted to connect with Raven more, but Raven shot her down. When they accidentally switched bodies with one another, they discover more about each other and finally, Raven learns to respect Starfire and her optimism, just as Starfire has accepted Raven and her gloominess.After that, Raven and Starfire are seen meditating together and they hang out when the boys are together. Silkie Kory and Silkie have a big bond between each other. They are usually seen cuddling with each other and hanging out. They love each other so much, that it almost sickens Starfire's teammates. Powers and Abilities All of Starfire's powers are native to her species. Though outwardly huma noid in appearance, she has several biological differences, like having nine stomachs. Starfire's powers are tied to her emotional states, and generally can only be triggered when a specific emotion is focused on; because of this, her powers can be weakened or compromised when she is in emotional turmoil, like when she lost her ability to fly due to depression. Lip-to-lip contact enables Starfire to assimilate language, which gives her current fluency in English and Japanese. Her eyes often glow green when using her powers and a chiming or ringing sound is also heard other than Raven where her powers usually glow purple. * Tamaranian Physiology: Starfire has superhuman strength, considerably greater than Cyborg's; this ability is triggered by boundless confidence. She can shake part of a city by slamming her fists on the ground, and can lift extremely heavy weights. Starfire has demonstrated moderate invulnerability to physical harm, heat, cold, and radiation. When Robin smacked her with his staff, it completely shattered, and she was immune to Red Star's nuclear aura. Starfire also has the ability to survive in the vacuum of space without protection or survival gear (including any breathing apparatus). After being smashed into a car, she demonstrated accelerated healing by simply cracking her neck to rid the pain in her back. Although not as agile as Robin, she has shown incredible superhuman agility, seen doing back flips and aerial maneuvers, as well as running up a vertical building while dodging Thunder's bolts of thunder. * Energy Projection: Starfire can project bright green-colored energy from her hands, activated by righteous fury. She mainly discharges circular bolts of pure radioactive energy, called starbolts. Her starbolts produce both thermal and explosive results on contact, and are usually launched as thrown projectiles. However, she has also been shown to shoot this energy in the form of large beams from her hands. Starfire can augment the effectiveness of her punches by surrounding her hands in energy, and can also use this method to weld or carefully burn through obstacles with contact from her hands. On rare occasions, Starfire has been known to release from her entire body an omni-directional blast of energy, which can destroy most of everything around her in a very wide perimeter, or act as a temporary defensive barrier. * Laser-Eye Beams: After going through the Tamaranian version of puberty (a process referred to as "the Transformation"), Starfire gained the ability to discharge energy from her eyes. Though not as destructive as her regular starbolts, these beams can be fired continuously in a steady stream, and are more precise. They also give her the element of surprise for when her hands are restrained. * Arial Flight: By feeling unbridled joy, Starfire can achieve wingless flight on her own willpower. In space, she can travel at nearly light speed, and her strength is not diminished when airborne. * Radiation Immunity: Starfire is naturally immune and resistant to radiation, as stated in Snowblind. * Superhuman Agility & Enhanced Reflexes: As a Tamaranian, Starfire possesses highly advanced agility endurance, durability, reflexes and stamina tenfold. Her natural fighting skills are much greater when in conjunction with her superhuman reflexes, durability, and agility. She is able to remain awake and battle for several hours on end. Skills Due to the war-like nature of her home planet, Starfire is well trained in the arts of combat. She and her siblings experts in Tamaranean martial arts, and was skilled enough to take down numerous Gordanian soldiers while her upper body was bound. She is also versed in weapons, using a bow at one point with little effort Weaknesses Like all tamarraneans. she is not immune to her own energy blasts Starfire, like many Tamaraneans, is allergic to metallic chromium. It gives her flu-like symptons, and when she sneezes, she unleashes explosive starbolts out of her nose and mouth. Also, her powers are largely affected by how she feels, as Robin learns; if she is feeling down or confused, her abilities become severely diminished. Physical Appearance Starfire is shown to be very beautiful. Her eyes, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to Raven. Her long, flowing, fiery-red hair is down to her waist. She has regular eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, and her outfit is mostly violet with a belt, her neck and gauntlets being silver. She wears a violet sleeveless crop top showing the middle of her midriff, a violet mini-skirt, and violet thigh-high boots. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long purple tongue and nine stomachs, (probably for storing food during meager times). Category:CharactersCategory:Females Category:Founding Members Category:Teen Titans